Manufacturers of aerial tower equipment attempt to insulate workers engaged with high-voltage electrical transmission lines from electrical arcs attempting to reach ground. At present, dielectrically-resistant fiberglass buckets provide structural strength to a dielectrically-resistant system, but need to be coupled with a sacrificial thermoplastic liner which has better dielectric resistance properties. Having two structures, the fiberglass bucket and the sacrificial thermoplastic liner is expensive.